Hellboy's Children
by ReigningUnderground
Summary: What are Hellboy's children like? well one girl one boy. Both on opposing sides. is one more powerful than the other? what's the story behind it all. Reveiw if you want it continued.
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy's children!

Disclaimer I own no characters except the children they are mine! ^_^ anyways possibly oneshot

may continue if enough people like and review.

Liz goes into labor, doctors surround her to help her bring two infants into this world. Min and Nin. They decide to return to the BPRD after all sense they have nowhere else to go.

Min is a spunky youngster who loves and aspires to be like his father. He looks an awful lot like him too. His horns are undamaged they started growing in when he was about four. His skin is red and porous like Hellboy's.

Nin is a spontaneous young girl who seems to cause troubles. She is a very intelligent girl that has horns like her father and brother's. She looks more like her mother yet her skin is red but not porous.

Both children seem to get into a lot of trouble together. Sometimes they fight, like normal children would, but these are not normal children. Red, Liz, and children are all unaware that both children were injected with a fluid at birth that gives them much more power than that of their parents. One injection may have been a little more off balanced than the other. Liz always wonders why it is so difficult to get calm them down.

Now they are both 15 and things are starting to show in them.

"I know what you will be when you get older," Min says to Nin. "You're going to be some kind of evil mastermind with too much power to control."

"How do you know that has not already come to be, dear brother?" she smirks an evil smirk that he knows can only mean bad things are going to happen.

"Even if it has or does happen, I can stop you. You can't even win a fake fight against me. I will always be there to stop you."

"Or so you think, dear brother."

The next week Nin left the BPRD.

"What are we going to do? We have to find her!" Tom Manning says to Abe.

"We can send Min after her. They can hone in on each others location. They are twins after all. No to mention, if any fighting occurs, Min is the more powerful of the two. He can stop her." Abe reassures him.

"You don't understand, Abe." He sighs and puts his head down in his hands. "We gave both of them an injection that enhances their power. One of the injections was instable but we gave it anyway because it had to be done immediately or not at all. None of them know about it. I'm not sure which child got which."

"I can't believe you would do something like that! Especially not consulting them first!"

"Please understand. We probably would have never got that opportunity for that kind of research again. It had to be them. They were perfect for it. The power boost wouldn't kill them."

"You are right about one thing. We do need to find her."

"Let's go find her," Red says to Min and Liz. "She's our daughter. What would have possessed her to run away?" he looks at Min. "Did you say or do something to her?"

"She hasn't spoken to me in a week, dad."

"What did you say to her last?"

"I told her I was more powerful than she is but, that shouldn't have made her want to run away."

Liz looks at her son, "Why would you say that? That might have hurt her feelings."

They leave following Min's sense of his sister.

Under a nearby subway train, they stop. "She's here somewhere. I can feel it." Min says while cautiously looking around.

"Surprise!" Nin jumps down on Min. "Let's see if you can beat me when there aren't any wires attached to read our strength and power patterns."

He throws her off into a pillar. "I can defeat you no matter what is attached!" He sprints toward the rubble and dust where he had thrown her. In the dust cloud he runs into the pillar. She appears behind him and chunks him toward the other side of the area.

"If there is one thing I learned by fighting you is not to flaunt my powers toward you. I knew we would have a battle like this."

"Bring it on sister!" He runs at her and does a misty flip and lands right behind her. He spins to kick her in the back but, she is facing him. She grabs hold of his leg and takes off in flight. She 360's back toward the ground slamming him into the pavement.

"Don't smart off to me, brother. You don't know anything about my power." She laughs. Creating a cyclone of flames she encloses him in it by running around in a circle where she slammed him down.

"Ahhhh!" he screams in agony, while trying to manipulate the flame to release him. The flames are too powerful for him. "Stop this, Nin! Stop!"

"Too much for you brother? I'll do you a favor. Stay away from me and I will stay away from you. Do we have a deal?"

"YES! JUST STOP!"

She moves up the cyclone she created to the sky and flies away leaving the pavement scorched and her brother burned.

Liz and Red run to help him. "I'm going to kill you!" he yells at the sky as his skin begins to heal itself.

To be continued…

A/N

Please review if you want me to continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plot

Back at BPRD Hellboy, Liz, Min, and now Abe are trying to devise a plan to capture Nin.

"I never saw it coming; my own sister to run away and then threaten me like that. I know we have been in fights before but, what does she mean? She didn't flaunt her powers? She makes it out like I DO flaunt mine." He makes an angry face trying to contemplate what to do.

"You do kind of flaunt your power, son." Hellboy says. "Just like your old man!" he says with pride and excitement.

"Sometimes that's not the best way to do things, Red," Liz retorts, with somewhat of an irritated glare.

"What should we do? What if her power is more than we know? What if we aren't able to bring her back?" Abe ponders aloud. "What do you suggest we do?" Abe asks Tom.

"I really don't know. Even if we could catch her, there is no way to reverse her power. Or should I say 'depower' her. If she wants to 'join the dark side'…" he makes quotations with his fingers. "There's really nothing we can do about it. Hopefully she will settle down and come back."

Hellboy sighs. Abe is making an 'I knew this would happen' kind of face. "I know what you're thinking," he says to Abe. "You think she has more of ME in her than meets the eye, right?"

"Somewhat, but, not completely; I think what you need to do is find her and tell her how much you care about her. She has been trying to get your attention for many years now and I think she may feel like you care more about Min than her." Abe tries to reason with Hellboy.

"Min is my son and Nin is my daughter. I don't play favorites it's just that Min and I have more in common I think." Hellboy covers. "Therefore, I spend more time with him."

Liz leaves the room and Min follows shortly. "You need to tell him what you told me about the twins," Abe says to Tom. Tom sighs. "Alright!" he says as he tells Hellboy about the injections.

Liz and Min are in the library together. "Why would she turn on us? There was no need! We're family!" Min asks himself.

"It's okay. Don't be so angry about it. We'll find her and figure out what's wrong." Liz hugs her son to calm him. He tries not to but eventually hugs her back.

"You gave my children injections without consulting ME first? Not to mention, one of them was UNSTABLE!" Hellboy huffs. "Tom! Why would you do that! And you think she may have been injected with the unstable one!"

Abe tries to clear the air by saying, "It wasn't a harmful injection and it couldn't cause problems. I looked over the research for it." He tries.

"Don't try to make it sound innocent you know it isn't!"

"I know it wasn't good for him to do but I think instead of sitting around being angry about the injection we need to find Nin." Abe curts.

"You're right. And you," he points at Tom. "Are going to be dealt with later. Be aware of that!"

Abe and Hellboy leave the room and proceed to the library where they find Liz and Min. "Hey dad." Min says unhappily. "I can stop her!" he says pridefully. "I can defeat her if it comes to it."

"You will not harm your sister," Hellboy sighs. "We do need you to track her, though."

"Okay. I'll get right on it." He says gloomily. He wants to show his dad that he is more powerful than Nin but, so far, has shown him otherwise. He murmurs to himself, "And I will defeat her when I find her."

Hot on the trail they find Nin. She is sitting in an alley on an escape staircase looking at the sky. "What do you guys want now?" she says in a sad sort of voice without even looking at them. Like she just knew they were there somehow.

"We want you to come back home, Hun," Liz says.

"I don't want to go back. I just want to be myself instead of some kid that just gets their powers tested in a lab. I want to be free, mom."

"You are not going to get away this time sis!" Min yells as Nin rises from her sitting position.

"Are you threatening me?" she glares at him. "I thought you just wanted me to come home?"

"We do!" Hellboy states.

"I'm not going to let you off that easily though. Not after what you did last time we saw each other." Min threatens.

"Fine! If you can find me I'll fight you!" She disappears into the air.

"I'll find you!" he takes off after her.

"No!" Hellboy yells. "Abe, where the hell did my kids get flying from!?"

"The injections probably," he shrugs.

"Cut the chatter! Let's find them!" Liz shouts. They all take off to hunt them down. Little does Min know that they put a tracker on him after Nin left.

The kids are in a spot where a meteor had hit the Earth. They face each other in battle position. "I knew YOU would find me, brother. I just wanted to get away from them so we could do this our way without the parents harping on us."

"Alright, let's go then!" Min retorts.

They lunge themselves at each other. They slam into each other as blood flies. They step back only for a second to wipe the blood from their heads. "No one wins with a head butt." Nin laughs then gets back into battle mode.

She takes flight as Min stands his ground. She comes down on him. He catches her and swings her around. One of her feet touch ground giving her just enough leverage to turn his own strength on him and throw him a great distance.

She waits for him to get up from the rock and rubble she created with him. He staggers himself up and toward her. She runs toward him and starts to enclose him in a circle again. He grabs her and stops her, dead in her tracks. "Not this time, sis." He throws her.

They continue to clash as the ground around them starts to enclose them both. They are now nearly in a spherical shape because they have beaten the ground so much. Nin uses this new environment to her advantage and runs up and around the sphere. He jumps up as she reaches the top center trying to throw her off balance. It doesn't work he just ends up running the other way to try and cut her off.

They both 'turn on' the flame and causes the whole area to become like a grill. They both get really hot but don't stop. Both too proud to admit defeat. They clash heads again, nearly knocking both unconscious.

They both recover quickly and Nin takes off in flight. She comes down on him slamming him into the ground. She waits for him to recover before grabbing his leg and running at lightning fast speeds, slamming him against almost every wall of the enclosure. "I'll see you later, brother." She taunts him as he goes unconscious.

Hellboy, Abe, and Liz arrive to find Min recovering from some wounds. He is still mostly unconscious. "I guess they have met their match," Hellboy infers, seeing all the blood everywhere.

"I wonder why they want to kill each other so badly?" Abe wonders.

"They're siblings. I would worry more if they didn't want to kill each other," Hellboy laughs. Liz glares at him for thinking something as serious as this something funny.

A/N

Please R&R! Thanx for reading and I will update soon! =D


End file.
